Lost In Myself
by luvinallFF123
Summary: SerenaNate, and Blairchuck. Hinted BlairNate, SerenaDan, and VanessaDan. This is what happens happens when the upper east siders get all tangled up in each other. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.
1. What's left to say?

_**Good**__** Evening**__** Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. 2008 has brought on a fresh start, and our elite EUS really need it. Spotted: B and N inseparable looks your when the clock hit 12, it also hit N that he better get it together or he might lose B. D and S enjoying their love life in a local waffle shack… or whatever commoners call it to make themselves feel better. Careful S, with V there, the carbs in the waffles is not all you should worry about. And as for my New Year start, I don't need, I just want to pick up right where I left off.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl. **_

**Blair and Serena are getting read to head out to a party. **

_**Gossip Girl: You know how we love those. It's not party until the 2 queen bee's show up. How many invites do you think they get?**_

**Blair's phone rings, it indicates a text message. Blair left the room to find her hair curler so Serena opens it. It reads:**

**"Hey Blair Thanks for the most perfect night… I hope it was exactly the way you wanted, love you – Nate."**

**Serena looks confused… the best night, exactly the way you wanted… oh Blair.**

**Blair: Hey Sere… sees phone open**

**Serena: Did you have sex with Nate: yes or no?**

**Blair: Don't ask me in that tone, and yes I did. It was great!**

**Serena: I'm happy for you really… but when were you planning on telling me? Better questions, when were you planning on telling Nate?**

**Blair: Telling Nate what? begins to apply lip gloss**

**Serena: That this wasn't you first time.**

**Blair: If I have it my way, he may never find out.**

**Serena: BLAIR?!**

**Blair: sighs when time comes, I'll tell him. I just got back with him Serena; I don't want to lose him again. Plus, tonight is about fun; please don't bring a depressing topic on me.**

**Serena: I'm glad "depressing" is the word you use to describe being honest with your boyfriend,**

**They both chuckle.**

**Blair: When time comes ok…**

**Serena: Okay.**

_**Gossip Girl: Come on S, don't be so naïve. But knowing you… I'm not so sure you are.**_

**Blair and Serena take the limo to Isabelle's party. Theme: "Little Black Dress".**

_**Gossip Girl:**__** The more fitting theme for B**__** would be Little Big Lies. Either theme, she rocks it pretty damn well. **_

**Chuck and Nate are already there when Serena and ****Blair**** arrive. **

**Nate: Hey Blair. kisses her on the cheek. He looks at Serena behind her. Hi Serena. kisses her on the cheek as well. Nice black dress **

**Serena: laughs you like?**

**Nate: Yeah since I bought it for you.**

**Serena: laughs**

**As Serena and Nate talk, Blair and Chuck also talk… **

_**Gossip Girl: Now B, watch your man, S**__**'s hair isn't the only thing that's **__**curvy. If N**__** can resist her body… he will go for that face. But seems you're a little preoccupied. **__**C**__** sure can converse you, and undress you.**_

**Chuck: You're here, at last.**

**Blair: Chuck I don't care about your blackmail anymore. You tell Nate and the only thing I'll lose, is coming by The Palace to see Nate, because he ****won't**** live there anymore.**

**Chuck: I didn't say anything about telling Nate.**

**Blair: ****It doesn't matter Chuck just leave me alone.****turns to talk to Nate and Serena**

_**Gossip Girl: Not only **__**did you get double crossed C**__**, you also got stung. They crazy things you'll do for love…**__** and in this case I guess you won't do anything.**_

_**Serena's phone rings. It's Dan. **_

**Serena: Hey Dan. **

**Dan: Hey, what are you doing?**

**Serena: At this thing… this party my friend through. Do you want come by?**

**Dan: Well I'll think stick here after the last disaster.**

**Serena: laughs I'll call you when I get home.**

_**Gossip Girl: If he picks up your call.**__** Maybe I should track down V for you S.**_

**Nate: Hey beautiful, care to dance? Holds out his hand**

**Blair: Sure. takes Nate's hand**

**Blair and Nate dance to "Apologize" by One Republic. **

_**Gossip Girl: And aft**__**er that blackmailing thing C**__**, the songs right. It is too late to apologize. **_

**Chuck: So Serena…**

**Serena: Chuck.**

**Chuck: Let's go some place private. ****Maybe a bedroom, maybe a storage closet.**

**Serena: Maybe to a washroom so I can gag.**

**Chuck: Well if that's what turns you on.**

**Serena: rolls eyes. Will you EVER change?**

**Chuck: For better of for worse. ****Gets**** up to head to the bar **

_**Gossip Girl: We believe in change and recreating yourself as much as the next person, but our money's on worse. Way worse. The look in his eye, the drink in hand, all points to one thing. And no readers it's not disaster, its chaos. **_

**Nate and Blair and dancing but all the while his eyes linger on Serena.**

_**Gossip Girl: We all know N loves B, and S. Depends who he's IN love with. Hurry this up **__**N;**__** you wouldn't want press to get cold.**_

**Nate and Serena continue to exchange glances. The song ends and Blair and Nate come back to the table.**

**Blair: Hey S, didn't you invite Dan?**

**Serena: Yup, but he didn't want to come.**

**Blair and Nate spot Chuck getting drunk ****through his heart.**

**Nate: I should go talk to him.**

**Blair: You'll be polite. I should go talk to him.**

**Blair gets up to go talk to Chuck.**

**Nate: Serena do you want to dance? holds out his hand**

**Serena: Sure. takes his hand**

**They get up and dance to "Hate that I love you."**

_**Gossip Girl: By the way their dancing, if either of them hates being in love with either… they sure fooled us. And these eyes are 20\20.**_

**Serena: You're a pretty good dancer.**

**Nate: You're not too bad yourself. Serena… how come we just…. Stopped talking all of a sudden?**

**Serena: Our lives got in the way.**

**Nate: Yeah we should definitely hang out again though.**

**Serena: Anytime. **

**The song ends and they head back to the table. It looks like Chuck and Blair and even arguing. Serena is taking a sip of her punch when it spills on her dress. **

**Serena: Oh god. I'm going to go find some paper towel to wipe this off. I'll be right back.**

**Nate: I'll go with you. Sitting alone, and watching Chuck and Blair argue… not exactly my kind of fun. Chuck has a suite here. I guess it's not all bad to be his friend. **

**The both ****chuckle.**

_**Gossip Girl: It may not be fun for you two… but seems like C is enjoying his riveting argument. Maybe it's true what they say; you're cute when you're angry. Or maybe you're just angry.**_

**Serena and Nate go to Chuck's suite and enter. While Serena wipes it off her black dress, Nate gets a beer.**

**Nate: It doesn't show.**** It doesn't look like you spilled punch all over your clumsy self.**

**Serena: Yeah, but it feels wet.**

**Nate: Let me help you.**

**Nate grabs the paper towel and tries to dry up the wet dress. ****He drops the paper napkin, and Serena and Nate both go down at the same time to pick it up and bump heads.**

**Serena & Nate: OWW!**

**They sit on the bed. **

**Serena: OW NATE! Playfully punches Nate**

**Nat e: OW**** now that hurt****! Have you been working out? laughs**

**Nate takes a strand of hair and pushes behind it Serena's ear. He looks at, and then he kisses her. Serena wants to stop it at first, but then puts her arms around Nate, but then pushes him away.**

**Nate: Serena. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm… I don't know… I'm really sorry about that.**

**Serena: l****ooks uncomfortable**** Okay, I know Nate. I'm sorry as well. Let's just go… ok?**

**Serena gives Nate an uncomfortable smile and stands up.**

**Nate: What about your dress?**

_**Gossip Girl: That's the least of either of your problems right now.**_

**Serena: It's basically dry. **

**Back at the party, Blair and Chuck are calmly talking to each other, when they spot Nate and Serena.**

**Blair: Where ****were ****you guys?! What the hell?! **

**Serena: I'****m sorry I spilt**** some punch on myself, and Nate took my to Chuck's suite****to help dry me off. Sorry B.**

**Blair: ughh… it's okay, S.**

_**Gossip Girl: This party and this year just got way more interesting. Seems S has got some hiding to do, and N some explaining to do. C and B… how did the problem resolve? How did the problem start? Seems getting drunk is all the rages now, parties are so last year. In fact, exactly last year. **__** Quite a party. There are people who made some kisses, and people who spoke disses. In fact it's not about what people said… I'm more curious to see what they will say next. But as for me, I only say what I mean.**_

_**You know you love,**_

_**Xoxo.**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_


	2. Love is a Battle Feild

_**Good Morning Upper East Siders, gossip girl here.**____**Even if you are a genetic mutant that fell asleep during this night of drama, and romance…**__** I only report to wake you up. Last night, S and N were spotted leaving C's hotel room. Why so pink N? Was it S' copper-pink Lancôme lip gloss, or her blush that's turning you so giddy and pink? Sorry S seems your closet just got way bigger. I wonder what other skeletons you have to hide. **__**And what about B?**__** It's seems her memo was a little lost in translation. Or maybe, it wasn't received at all. But one day, her maid will be lazy, and she'll have to get her own mail (SORRY TO SCARE), and when she opens up that envelope of lies, we'll all be getting more then our fair share of rivalry. Seems N and S will soon be learning, mess with B once, shame on her, mess with her twice… You're a dead teen walking.**_

_**You Know **__**You**__** love,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

Serena has called Blair over 10 times this morning. _Where is she?! _Serena tries one last time and she finally gets Blair.

Blair: (yawns) Hello?

Serena: BLAIR?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I've been calling you all morning.

Blair: Sorry S seems like I didn't recover that party. (chuckles)

Serena doesn't want to argue. In fact she doesn't think she has the right. After what she did with Nate last night, for the second time, she just wanted to give Blair a hug and be assured everything was okay.

_**Gossip Girl: Everything okay? **__**Or everything hidden?**_

Serena: It's okay; well just pick up your phone.

Blair: (sighs) okay. So breakfast?

Serena: Blair, its lunch time.

Blair: Oh… gosh. Well I have to call Nate anyway. I want to make some plans. Now that we've finally done it, I feel like nothing can tear us apart.

Serena: Okay… bye. Call me later.

Blair hangs up the phone. Last night was everything she had ever wanted. She and Nate danced and everything had felt perfect.

_**Gossip Girl: Didn't anyone tell you B? Perfect is so overrated.**_

She dialed Nate's number and waited for him to pick up. No answer.

Nate's voicemail: Hey this is Nate; I'm not here right now… so if I want to, I'll get back to you.

Blair: Hey Nate. You better want to get back at me. (Chuckles) Sorry I'm calling so late but call me anytime… I love you. Bye.

Blair hangs up. She decides the day is still young, and she goes to take a shower. Once she comes out, Blair dresses in casual black jeans, a black tank top, and a white sweater on top. As accessories she wears white pearls and a white headband, and she's ready to visit Serena.

_**Gossip Girl: Keep your friends close, and push your enemies into the depths of hell.**_

Serena's phone rings and she picks it up.

Serena: Hello?

Nate: Hey Serena.

Serena: Nate, oh. Hi.

Nate: Yeah, hi.

Serena: yeah.

Nate: Did you want to hang out today?

_**Gossip Girl: What is that N? Code for I had the best kiss with you last night and want more? Were thinking that's true. What about your girlfriend? The one you fought to get back? I guess the battle is over, and ours truly is left unscathed.**_

Serena: Uh, I don't know.

Nate: Serena, I know it's going to be awkward but before the whole kiss you wanted to hang out also. So why not now? If were going to forgot about it, then let's meet up.

Serena: (hesitates) Come by my place, and bring movies. (Laughs)

Nate: Your place?

Serena: My mom and Eric and are off with Bart Bass in the wonderful island of Hawaii. Gag me.

Nate: Okay, I'll be there around 5?

Serena: 8. I have plans with Blair.

Nate: Alright. See you then.

Nate hangs up. He was actually going to be at Serena Van Der Woodsens house… alone.

_**Gossip Girl: I guess dreams can come true. **__**Then where's my pony? Oh yeah, I got a rocking-horse. Dreams always come true, with a twist. Sorry N, but you're going to learn, your dream is going to come with a tornado.**_

Serena is at her house. She just finished changing into blue casual jeans, a white and dark blue spotted fancy shirt. As accessories she is wearing white pearl studs, and a white pearl necklace. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

Blair: Hey loser.

Serena: And good day to you too.

Blair: Ugh… lets get out of here.

Serena: I'm actually going to meet Dan though.

Blair: Brooklyn Boy? Tell him to find a hot-dog stand. He'll have plenty of fun.

Serena: (laughs) Sorry Blair, but I really got to get going.

Blair: You suck.

Serena: I'm in love.

_**Gossip Girl: I thought it was a new year, not new lies. S has to decide between N, and D. And eeny meeny minny mo just doesn't cut it anymore.**_

Serena then heads to Dan's loft. While Blair is headed god knows where. Serena knocks on Dan's door.

Dan: Hey!

Serena: Hey. Can I come in?

Dan: Of course, my dads cooking.

Serena: Mmm, then I'm staying in.

Dan laughs, and lets Serena in.

Dan: Thanks for coming.

Serena: Thanks for inviting.

Dan: Are you hungry?

Serena: I'm starving.

_**Gossip Girl: For what… or for whom?**_

At the palace… there is a knock on Chuck's door.

Chuck: I'm coming I'm coming, and If Nate's that you, you got to find that key cau… (Sees Blair)

Blair: it' not Nate.

Chuck: I see that and I love that.

Blair: I just came to talk.

Chuck: About?

Blair: Us… what happened. Maybe how to turn everything normal again.

_**Gossip Girl: Careful B, C has a way of getting it on, which means you'll be getting it off.**_

Chuck: Well what did you want say?

Blair: Whatever there is left to say?

Chuck: Blair, I'm not going to deny it. I do have feelings for you. But there's a slight turn off… of getting your heart stomped on every other minute.

Blair: I don't know what to do. I'm in love with Nate.

Chuck: Then why are you here?

Blair looks nervously around.

_**Gossip Girl: Honestly, I don't even think she knows.**__** Oops, I said HONESTLY.**_

Chuck: What is it? Nate not picking up the phone? He doesn't want to meet? Are you lonely?

Blair: What? No!

Chuck: Then why are you here?

Blair: I just wanted to talk.

Chuck: We'll talk alright. Let's talk.

Chuck takes Blair's hands and begins leading her to the bedroom.

_**Gossip Girl: See we told you, bad habits die hard. And every woman rituals… never die at all.**_

Blair: No this is not why I came.

Chuck: Then why did you?

Blair: ARE YOU LISTENING?! I want make things right.

Chuck then kisses Blair. She wants to fight back memories of her and Nate, but instead she just wraps her arms around Chuck and starts to unbutton his shirt.

_**Gossip Girl: You can only resist temptation, if it's not what you want.**_

Blair: NO! I'm not going down this road.

_**Gossip Girl: You're so far down; you're not even on a road anymore. You're cruising the highway…. To hell.**_

Blair gets her purse. Buttons up her white sweater, and leaves with the penthouse.

_**Gossip Girl: Hair in tact, dignity nowhere to be seen.**_

Blair is in a cab back home, when she feels utterly dumb and confused. Nate, Chuck, Chuck, Nate. It doesn't add up.

Blair: and ughh, no wonder I failed math.

While Blair is feeling confused and lost, Serena is having fun being found…

Serena: Your dad is one of the best cooks in town.

Dan: He is pretty good, huh?

Serena: Where did he learn to cook like that?

Dan: You know he's been around…

Serena: Yeah, and around and around again to learn it like that!

Dan: (laughs)

_**Gossip Girl: Maybe it's your chances to teach him some things Serena… God knows you have an awfully big résumé.**_

Serena's phone rings and indicates a text message.

_"Where are you? At the palace waiting… - Nate"_

Nate! She had completely forgotten.

Serena: I have to go Dan.

Dan: Now, why?

Serena: uh… I have to meet Blair. She said it's an emergency.

Dan: Oh, Blair. Call me when you get home.

Serena: Of course, bye Dan.

Dan walks Serena to the door.

Dan: Bye Serena.

Dan shuts the door after she s well gone, and Serena looks at her cell phone. 8:13. Serena rushes out of Dan's apartment to catch a cab.

_**Gossip Girl: Being Serena Van Der Woodsen, what are you supposed to do? Just look at car? She's caused more car accidents then happiness.**_

After like 0.1 mille-seconds, a cab stops, and Serena gets in.

Cab Driver: Hey there gorgeous.

Serena: Thanks, I need to go to the Palace in the Upper East Side, take me?

Cab Driver: Stalk you.

Serena: I can get another cab.

Cab Driver: Just kidding sunshine.

Serena: (scared chuckle)

After 20 minutes of frightening conversation, they are finally at the Palace. Serena pays the frightening a $100 bill, and quickly exits.

Cab Driver: Don't you want your change.

Serena: Keep it, just never come back.

_**Gossip Girl: Tough noogies Serena, they always come back.**_

Serena opens her cell phone to check the time and it is now, 8:40. She takes the elevator upstairs to her penthouse and there's no Nate. Disappointed, she opens the door to her apartment. She changes into her black pajama bottoms, and white tank top, and calls Blair.

Serena: Hey B.

Blair: Serena, I've been trying to get you for the last hour.

Serena: I was with Dan, and then I had to stay in this cab, with the horribly frightening cab driver, and then I just got in and changed.

Blair: Whatever, can I come over?

Serena: (disappointed) I guess you can.

Blair: Be there in half an hour.

Serena hangs up the phone. There's a knock on the door. Serena answers it to find Nate.

Serena: (gives Nate a hug) I thought you left.

Nate: I did, but this cab driver, told me about this beautiful blond, perfect body and face angel that was in his car, and I thought of you. And I came back for you.

_**Gossip Girl: What else did you come back for?**_

Serena: Oh Nate, that's so sweet.

Nate: I come baring movies. I have "Harry Potter 5", "Shrek 3", "Chuck & Larry", and "Sweet home Alabama".

Serena: Sweet Home Alabama?! Let's what that!

Nate: Okay.

Serena and Nate watch the movie, and about 1:30, Serena starts to cry. She wants true love like that.

_**Gossip Girl: Tears of remorse, or regret?**_

Nate: Hey, why are you crying?

Serena: It's just, that's true love you know, and I really want that. I want to love and be loved, I just want to find someone. That's always going to love me, and their always going to be a part of me.

Nate: (looks serious) have you ever had that?

Serena: I'm getting there with Dan, but… (Seriously) I don't know.

Nate: Who else would you possibly consider?

Serena: Nate, don't do this.

Nate: I didn't suggest an answer.

Serena: But you know what's going to be.

_**Gossip Girl: We all know what it's going to be. Did N or S really ever move on? Did they ever really try?**_

Nate: Yeah, I do.

Nate moves to Serena closely, and then kisses her. She ruffles her hands through his hair, as he holds on to her waist. She starts to unbutton his shirt, and he removes her tank top. She throws his shirt to the ground. Serena, gets up, and takes his hands and leads him to the bedroom, and falls back on the bed. Serena and Nate are having a make-out session on the bed, and then someone rings the door bell.

_**Gossip Girl: Screwed by the bell.**_

Nate: (sighs) It's like 10 o'clock, who is it?

Serena: (panic stricken) Nate, its Blair.

Nate: What?! What do we do?

Serena: I don't know hide! Nate, oh my god.

Serena puts on her tank top, and Nate grabs his shirt off the ground. He puts it on and hides in Serena's closet. Serena makes sure everything of Nate's is gone, and the pent-house looks ordinary. Serena, then answer's the door. Only to find out…

Maid: Room Service.

Serena: (sighs), Oh my god. (Exhales) Not right now, I'm sorry.

Maid: Morning?

Serena: Yes, maam.

Serena shuts the door, and lets Nate know it was just the Maid.

Nate: Oh god, so where were we?

Serena: No where. You need to go.

Nate: Serena…

Serena: No Nate, it's like you were dying over Blair, and now your being unfaithful yet again. I want you to get out, and I don't think we can be friends. This happens every time. Until we get past it lets just keep our distance.

Nate: Serena…

Serena pushes Nate to door. Gives him his shoes, hands him his coat, and shut the door… and locks it.

_**Gossip Girl: Yeah, like that will keep him down. While **__**N finds it hard to be faithful, S finds it hard to be loyal. And no one knows what's happening with B and C. Looks like no one knows where to go, and route maps **__**are selling out fast**____**I guess cheating is the new fashion statement, and our hopes are being exposed is the new accessory. By the looks of it, everyone's lives are under attack, and resistance is futile. Some would rather go to war then face to heart aches of love, and others think they have no idea. While our Upper East Siders are losing the battle, there's no telling what the war will bring. And as for me, I think all is fair in love and war.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_


	3. Play With Fire

_**Good Afternoon, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. For once I actually did fall asleep, while trying to find something on D. What is he hiding? Looks like nothing at all. Looks like your hiding under your bed now, but sooner or later that boogie monster will chase you out. Spotted: V entering D's apartment through the fire escape. I know your wishing her and the ladder break right off S. B heading to the palace. Which occupant are you planning on meeting, C or N? Little J shopping at "Fools & Jewels", she was always more of a fool then jewel anyway. While UES are staying in the dark, and blissfully living unknowingly, others crave to have every part of their life laid out. And as for me, I've got everything figured out.**_

_**You know you love,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Dan was putting on a new CD, when Vanessa had used the fire escape to come into his room.

_**Gossip Girl: Okay seriously, is the door bell broken or something?**_

Dan: You need to start using the door.

Vanessa: (gasps) and be like a normal person?

Dan: (laughs) you never were. So what are you here for?

_**Gossip Girl: Because we all know damn well WHO she's here for.**_

Vanessa: To sit, to talk, to eat. I smelt your dad's waffles.

Dan laughs and leads Vanessa to the kitchen. Jenny and his dad went to shopping. Vanessa grabs some waffles and puts whip cream on them and sits in one of the chairs.

Vanessa: So how's my perfect it girl?

_**Gossip Girl: Oh V, she's far from perfect. In fact she's far from imperfect.**_

Dan: Serena? She's fine. We actually had dinner here yesterday, it was great.

Vanessa: Serena had dinner here?

_**Gossip Girl: What's the smile on her face? Is it genuine or jealous?**_

Dan: Yeah, we've been spending a bit more time together actually.

Vanessa: Cool. I –uh- do you want to go see a movie today?

Dan: I have school today. But if any other time, sure. Anytime.

_**Gossip Girl: Anytime? Looks like your clock has more then 24-hours D.**_

While Dan and Vanessa spend some time together, Serena and Blair are talking on the phone.

Blair: Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't come.

Serena: Blair, its okay. If you had to help out your mom, then sure. Family first.

_**Gossip Girl: Really, I thought it was help-your-best-friends-boyfriend-be-unfaithful first.**_

Blair: Awww, thanks for understanding. I just wanted to make sure you weren't too mad. Anyway, I'm going to get ready for school, do you want my limo to pick you up?

Serena: No that's okay; I'm talking my driver today.

Blair: Okay, see you there S.

Blair hangs up the phone and gets ready for school. She puts on her Constance Billard uniform and finishes the final touches to her make-up. Just as she is about to leave, Blair puts on navy blue head-band, and flashes herself a smile.

_**Gossip Girl: Teeth whiter then crayola white, personality faker then crayola plastic.**_

At school, Blair is sitting there listening to Mrs. Baxter explain about an upcoming test. She was in no mood to have a test, but she was in a mood to get into Yale. So she still listened attentively.

Mrs. Baxter: Study very hard for this test; this is going to count for over 50 of your final history grade. Fail this and you fail getting into any college of your choice.

_**Gossip Girl: Fail paying attention to what you wear, fail being able to get a second date. Well, fail being able to get a first one. **_

After class, Serena, Kati, Is, and Blair, are two other girls are sitting having lunch on the steps.

Blair: And then there is this test too, how are any of us supposed to get any partying done?

Serena: We don't at least not this week. So I'm going to get my notes and study. (Sighs) And we have to go to college right?

Kati: (laughs) Right.

Serena: Well if we pull it together, everything is going to be okay.

_**Gossip Girl: Pull all you want, S. Nothings ever going to be okay, especially not that sore arm you'll be getting.**_

Blair: We won't need to study for this one.

Kati: How are we going to pass without studying?

_**Gossip Girl: With the grades you get, do you ever study K?**_

Blair: Just be at my house at 7 tonight.

Is: (unsure) Alright.

Blair is walking down the hallways to her next class, when she spots Jenny.

Blair: Hey little J.

Jenny: Oh me?

_**Gossip Girl: No, the other blond wanna-bee loser behind you. But knowing Constance there probably was.**_

Blair: Yeah, I need you to do something for me.

Jenny: (smiles) sure, anything. What is it?

Blair: (smiles and looks around) come with me.

_**Gossip Girl: And that's not a suggestion, it's an order.**_

As Blair and Jenny head off in a different direction we see Dan, talking on his cell phone. To Serena?

Dan: I don't know I heard that movie sucked Vanessa.

_**Gossip Girl: What do you see in him, S? Wrong shoes, wrong hair, and he just said the wrong name.**_

Dan: Okay, well come by and we'll go out tonight. Bye.

Dan hangs up the phone and calls Serena. She picks up on the fourth ring.

Serena: Hello?

Dan: Hey, it's me.

Serena: Dan, hey. I was just about to call you. Do you have any plans tonight?

Dan: oh, yeah I do. I'm doing something with Vanessa tonight.

_**Gossip Girl: You better hope he doesn't DO V tonight.**_

Serena: ugh… (Chuckles) okay.

_**Gossip Girl: Was that frustrated sigh S? Looks like your way ahead of me.**_

Serena: Well I'm basically at my next class, so I'll call you later tonight. Maybe when you're done with Vanessa.

Dan: (sad) okay bye.

Serena hangs up the phone. Even though she is a little disappointed that Dan isn't doing anything with her tonight, she can't blame him. She always goes and hangs out with her friends, but she always invites Dan along. And most of the time he comes… With Vanessa.

_**Gossip Girl: I know S! What is she, gum in his hair? Because she is just way too tangled up in him.**_

It's now 5:30 and Serena is just leaving Dan's house, and headed home.

_**Gossip Girl: I thought him and V were on for 8. So why is S headed off 2 and half hours before his date? Looks like he has more grooming to do then we thought.**_

Dan is just walking Serena to the door, when she turns around and gives him a kiss.

Serena: Bye Dan, tell Vanessa I said hi.

Dan: I will.

Serena: and um…. Have fun. :D

_**Gossip Girl: Careful S, you don't want him to have too much fun.**_

Dan: (laughs) I will. Bye Serena.

Serena is out the door, and headed to the elevator. Dan hollers out another bye and closes the door. Serena get's in to a taxi and is headed home. When she's reached the Palace she hands the cabdriver a $50 bill, and heads to the entrance of the Palace. Just then she spots…

Serena: Chuck?!

Chuck: Serena, hi.

_**Gossip Girl: Wow, seems C is just like N. Best friend to best friend.**_

Serena: What are you doing here?

Chuck: Just wondering, have you seen Blair?

Serena: No, and I don't think she wants to see you.

_**Gossip Girl: Oh S, thinking was never your strong point.**_

Chuck: She said that?

Serena: No, but I wouldn't if I was back with Nate.

Chuck: Oh yeah, Nathaniel. I don't care about Blair anywhere.

Serena: Great… well take your chances.

Chuck: Care to roll the dice?

Serena: (pretends to roll dice) hmm… snake eyes.

Chuck: Oooh, Serena, I'm looking at you and their more like sexy eyes.

_**Gossip Girl: If S fell for you, she'd have blind eyes.**_

Serena opens her eyes wide and rolls them. She makes a choking sound, and walks right by Chuck to the entrance.

Serena: Damn, now I have to go buy contacts.

Chuck: I can lend you contacts, and we can all play strip poker.

Serena: The only way you'll see me naked… oh yeah you won't. Bye Chuck.

_**Gossip Girl: While were hopping S leaves D and moves up, were hoping C just moves on. **__**Looks like in eyes of scandal and romance everyone just keeps getting burnt. Who started the fire, who'll extinguish it? Only the damage will tell. All we know is that it's burning everything in its path. D having a mini dating with V, B's plan for little J, and however C feels, will only add to the flames. Spotted: N just mopping around, not even showing up to school, but given how bright he is**____** that was probably a wise choice. K and I heading to B's house. While little J was arrived there just a half hour earlier. Now what's B got burning? Now that everything's heating up, who will be raw and who will be burnt? And as for me, I never play with fire.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

__


	4. Grow Up

_**Good evening, Upper East Siders. **__**Gossip girl here.**__** Why have our entire favorite UES's decided to pick up a shovel, and dig their grave? Only the murder weapon will tell.**____**Spotted: B letting K and I into her house.**__** I understand an upper-class get together but why is J there? Is she surviving or servicing, but aren't the both the same for little J? D and V coming out of Grand Theatres movie theatre, what did they watch? I'm more concerned on what they did. Do I care about D and V, hell no, do I care about knocking It girl S of her high horse, well I've got the stick waiting. But it seems everyone in their own devious ways, if digging up a hole, filled with lies, lust, and needs. Dirt is getting everywhere, and sooner or later they are going to have to wash off, and go right back in the mud. But as for me, my hole's empty.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

Blair: (smiles) Hello, come on in.

Blair opens the door a little wider so Kati and Isabel can come in.

Kati: Were here.

_**Gossip Girl: As if she can't see the trail of the white diamond perfume.**_

Blair: And it'll all be worth it.

Blair leads them up the stairs of her mansion, and into her room. Looks like none of the Waldorf's are home.

_**Gossip Girl: Perfect timing. But somehow B always hits it that way.**_

Jenny is already sitting there waiting.

Jenny: Hi guys!

Is: (roll her eyes) Hi.

Kati: Why is she here?

Blair: She's helping us… with our little problem.

Jenny: Yes! I'm dying to know, how can I help?

Blair: You see little J, we have this test, and (sighs) our parents actually want us to do something with our lives.

_**Gossip Girl: Which is code for we can't throw a party and make it all **__**go**__** away.**_

Jenny: Oh, that sucks. I'm so sorry…. But how can I help?

_**Gossip Girl: Don't look so eager, you won't be their tutor. As if they aren't gagging themselves standing in the same room as you now.**_

Blair: Steal the test. We need the questions to the test, so we can get the answers. You need to do this for us. This is my future, not a party you need to waitress. You do this, and I'll make sure you get in 1st class for EVERYTHING. You have the package.

_**Gossip Girl: Now it depends, will you deliver?**_

Vanessa and Dan are walking home from the movies to Dan's loft.

Dan: That was a great movie.

Vanessa: Yeah and you said "I heard I am Legend is going to suck"

Dan: I don't say "suck".

Vanessa: I know, going to the preppy, rich, would-you-like-a-Danish school, has really screwed you up.

_**Gossip Girl: You're wrong that hair screwed him up. **__**And for your information, their called scones not Danishes.**_

Dan: It hasn't changed me what-so-ever. I'm still the same person.

_**Gossip Girl: Unfortunately.**_

Vanessa: You're dating Serena Van Der Woodsen.

_**Gossip Girl: Oh my god! You don't eve have the right to say her name!**_

Dan: What has the changed?

_**Gossip Girl: Uh, your social status?**_

Vanessa: It's that now you, your dating the 'it' girl. And you used to stare.

Dan: Dreams come true.

Vanessa: (whispers) Mines won't.

Dan: I'm sorry?

Vanessa: I said I'm really glad.

Dan: Don't worry Vanessa; you'll get a guy who is really happy to have you someday soon too.

Dan puts his arm around her shoulder and the continue walking.

Nate knocks on the door to Chuck's suite. After a few minutes of utter silence, he decides chuck isn't there, so he opens the door. It's unlocked, so he goes and lays his coat down.

Nate: CHUCK?! CHUCK?! Where the hell are you?

Nate pulls out his cell phone and calls him.

Chuck: Hey this is chuck, unless you're a lovely lady that has a appointment with me, HANG UP! (Beep)

Nate: Thanks for the lovely greeting, chuck. This is Nate; I'm at your place right now, so I'll be here. Call me later.

_**Gossip Girl: Let's see if you're welcomed with open arms C.**_

Kati, Is, and Blair are staring at Jenny.

Is: What's it going to be? We can give this opportunity to any other Jenny Humphrey like you, and pass this. Were going to benefit either way, so it just depends if you want in on the deal.

_**Gossip Girl: And in on the inner circle. **_

Jenny: (nervous) I don't know guys, I could get into a lot of trouble.

_**Gossip Girl: Well B could have gotten in a lot of trouble for being seen with you in the hallways, did that stop her?**_

Blair: I'm really trying to help YOU out.

Jenny: I don't know, I can help you guys study. I'm really smart.

_**Gossip Girl: Obviously not smart enough to pass up this offer.**_

Is: Let her go B, she's no help.

Blair: (gives Jenny a dirty look) True. Get out, Jenny.

Jenny: Blair…

Kati: she said LEAVE!

_**Gossip Girl: Actually K, she said get out.**_

Blair: Bye bye little J.

Blair turns around as to give Jenny her back.

Jenny: Wait!

Blair: (smiles and turns around) what?

Jenny: How would I get the answers anyway?

_**Gossip Girl: There's nothing I like more then the squeaky clean sound stopping.**_

Blair: (smiles at jenny) welcome to the dark side.

_**Gossip Girl: Don't worry, little J. You'll find it's surprisingly homey.**_

Serena is at the airport picking up her mom and Eric, when Bart Bass shows up also.

Serena: (nods) Bart.

Bart: (hugs Serena) It's so wonderful to see you again Serena dear.

_**Gossip Girl: HA! I'm sure the feeling is likewise.**_

Serena: Thank you. Eric, mom how was the trip?

Lily: Oh Serena it was wonderful! You should have come.

Eric: (whispers) I'll tell you all about the puke your guts out moments later. (Winks)

Serena: (laughs) looking forward to it.

_**Gossip girl: S you haven't been looking forward; lately you've only been looking back.**_

While Serena and her family, including the new Bart Bass edition are having a moment reconciling, everything seems to be falling into place in the world of Nathaniel Archibald. Especially with the arrival from his best friend, Chuck Bass.

Chuck walks in the house, walking Nate up with his loud door closing.

Nate: (wakes up shakily) Chuck, where have you been?

Chuck: I was just at, the bar. Getting a drink.

Nate: This late? Getting a drink. Are you lying to me?

Chuck: (scoffs) of course not Nate, you're my best friend. Would I lie to you?

_**Gossip Girl: HA! Care to rephrase that, C?**_

Nate: (laughs and play punches Chuck) I know I'm just playing around with you man.

_**Gossip girl: Yeah, and his been screwing around with your woman.**_

Nate: I need your advice.

Chuck: On?

Nate: I'm breaking up with Blair. I can't do this anymore.

Chuck: Who is this for? Serena?

Nate: Me.

_**Gossip Girl: Yeah for the first time in a long time.**__** N found his heart. Now he's about to break another.**_

Jenny happily enjoys spending time with her new popular friends that night.

Blair: So you're going to do it?

Jenny: Depends. Tell me how.

Blair: Well at night time, the office where it is stored is left unlocked. I'll get my mom there, as to show her some problems with the school and how to fix them, when we leave, we will leave the main doo r unlocked, and that's where you come in.

_**Gossip Girl: And also when the bomb to your future is activated.**_

Blair: All you have to do is sneak in, get the questions, copy them, and sneak out. And nothing goes wrong. Smooth sailing to come.

_**Gossip Girl: too bad for you, you're on the titanic.**_

Is: So are you game?

_**Gossip Girl: I wouldn't be. She's already 0-1.**_

Blair: Come on Jenny, what's more important then… us?

Jenny: Uh… I want to.

_**Gossip Girl: 0-2.**__** She'd not only make a bad baseball player, but she's a bad social climber.**_

Is: Are you going to do it or not?

Jenny: Yeah, I'm going to do it. Don't worry guys, if everything goes as planned, were all set.

_**Gossip Girl: And she's out… of her dreams, and her future. No matter how hard the inner circle shields her… the fire always burns the shield.**_

Serena and Eric are at home, while their mom is out at Bart Bass' house.

Serena: And that's what happened with Nate, and I feel so disgusted with myself.

Eric: Same… with you that is.

Serena: ugh, so you're seriously not going to give me any advice?

_**Gossip Girl: If advice is nit picking and criticizing everything you do, I already did that.**_

Eric: Serena, you try to be so many things and you try to impress everyone. Blair, Nate, me, and mom. Be yourself. Be Serena Van Der Woodsen, you're the only one that can.

Serena: Thanks, Eric.

Eric: Yup.

Eric gets up to get more chicken, and watch another movie that Nate left behind.

Serena: Honestly, I should go back to who I was. The old me, the only me.

_**Gossip Girl: Greetings with open arms. Welcome home, S.**_

Jenny is at Blair's house getting ready to leave.

Jenny: Bye Blair, Kati, and Is. Thank you for this wonderful second chance!

_**Gossip Girl: I'm not sure wonderful is the word I'd use.**_

Blair: Good bye Jenny.

_**Gossip Girl: Looks like little J just got tangled up with Big B.**_

Jenny exits, leaving Kati, Isabel, and Blair in Blair's room.

Is: (laughs) Ha! I know that smirk Blair. You're going to destroy her! (Smirks)

Blair: No! I'm going to pulverize her. She's going to pay for what she did.

_**Gossip Girl: Pay with what? Blood, sweat, and tears? What did little J do to piss of Queen B? All I know for sure is that the pieces of her broken self-esteem will fit like a puzzle no more. But more importantly, S returns! Sure she returned a long time ago, but she didn't really return, not really. Our Upper East Siders sure are growing. Growing new thoughts, new characteristics, or growing back what was taken from **__**them.**__** Spotted: N and C having a serious discussion. What are they talking about, how B looks naked? They would both know. And **__**It**__** would explain, N having his 3**__**rd**__** shot. Grow out of it. S turning in for the night, but the biggest tragedies strikes in the A.M grow back that missing piece S. I guess what I'm trying to say is, never stop growing; you can never be too much. And as for me, whether I grow in or grow out, I'm just hoping to grow up.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	5. The balls in my court

_**Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Now looks like in **__**everyones**____**lifes**__** are on the ground. Slowly one by one, they all feel down, oops **__**i**__** mean they were knocked down. Looks like everyone struggling to get back up, and for the lucky ones that do... just fall back down again. Spotted: N sneaking out his house early this morning to head to C's. Let's hope for more perspiration then conversation. I **__**cant**__** wait for B to exposed. S looking at cell phone, thinking to call N. Looks like she got up... for a while. But you **__**cant**__** pull a bad girl up. And S, she's the worst it gets. Well all we can do is, see who's next to fall. And as for me, I never try to get up.**__****__**You know you love me,**__****__**Xoxo,**__****__**Gossip Girl**_

Serena is looking at cell phone, wondering if she should call Nate. She does have feelings for him, strong ones at that, but can he return those feelings, does he have those feelings to return?

_**Gossip girl: Only one way to find out, well you being S, and he being N, maybe two or three.**_

Serena dails Nate's number... he picks up on the 2nd ring.Nate: Serena? Serena: Yeah, hey. What are you doing?Nate: You know just with Chuck.Serena: Oh... damn.

_**Gossip Girl: We sympathize you N, but not as much as we sympathize B.**_

Nate: (chuckles) so what are you doing?Serena: Just wanted to talk, about everything. Nate: Well maybe we could meet for coffee at Starbucks later and talk? Maybe after School?Serena: sounds like plan

_**Gossip Girl: Yeah, a plan to fail. Like seriously, did he fail like every class?**_

Serena hangs up the phone not only feeling proud of herself for meeting Nate, but happy. The truth was Serena was conflicted between Dan and Nate, and she did not want to be that person anymore.

_**Gossip Girl: Too bad she has no choice.**_

Nate hangs up the phone, beaming because not so deep insideNate knows the only person he has every truly loved is Serena.

_**Gossip Girl: Truly? Wow Nate's finally on an honesty roll, and we can wait for the next speed-bump.**_

Chuck: Who was that?Nate: Serena she wanted to meet for coffee.Chuck: (smiles) Did she now? When?Nate: After schoolChuck: Great.

_**Gossip Girl: Why so peach C? Hope you don't leave your doors unlocked B.**_

Nate: Well we better going. were going to be late for school.Chuck: I'll call my driver. Excuse me.Chuck goes out the pent-house to talk to...Chuck: Blair.Blair: What do you want Chuck?Chuck: To meet. Come to my pent-house today after school.Blair: No.Chuck: Be there.Blair: (angry) Fine. 10 minutes._****_

_**Gossip Girl: That's a long time span B, C can do a lot in 2 minutes.**_

Chuck: A little longer.Blair: No! Chuck I'm getting tired of meeting you. When will this end?Chuck: Never I hope.Blair: Well I'm not staying longer.Chuck: Well I'm car-pooling with Nate today. Blair: 20 minutes. Bye, Chuck.

_**Gossip Girl: Why did she agree? Because loose lips sink ships, and in this case relationships. And there are sharks waiting in the water. And one of them is named, Gossip Girl.**_

Dan and Jenny are getting ready for school. Jenny is in the breakfast table, eating cold Alpha-Bits Cereal

_**Gossip Girl: Can you spell gullible, little J? Gosh it would be the title of your memoirs.**_

Jenny is obviously feeling very nervous about what's going to happen. today night. She has to tell someone, and then Dan comes out. Can she trust him, will he tell? Will he hate her, judge her, and think she's a loser?

_**Gossip Girl: No, that's just the job of Upper East Siders.**_

Jenny: Dan? Can I talk to you for a second?Dan: Uh, I dont think so Jenny, i'm going to be late. The bus is leaving soon.Jenny: This will only take a second.Dan: I'm sorry, hey, tell me later okay?Dan leaves the lost, and closes the door.

_**Gossip Girl: Wow it's not just the Upper East Siders who reject you anymore; it's your big brother too.**__** Like maybe you should invest in some deodorant? **_

Jenny looks down into her own cereal; she doesn't know what to do. She needs advice for people who care about her.

_**Gossip Girl: Well at l**__**east she realizes, B doesn't.**_

Jenny puts her book in bags, and quickly gulps down the last of her Alpha-Bits cereal and heads to the door. Her own school bus should be coming any moment now. Jenny hoped she would see B or S there. Any of the popular girls that would allow her to sit with them.

_**Gossip Girl: Did cheap cereal give you a hangover? We car pool, not sit on sits filled with so much drool**__** and sweat**__**, it's like a pool.**_

Blair is in her room with Is who stopped by earlier to help talk about the plan to destroy Jenny's heart.

_**Gossip Girl: Hmm... Think about S right now B. She'sa much bigger threat right now. Well forever, as if little J will ever be a minor one even.**_

Is: Blair that's brilliant.Blair: I know, I took my mom last night and everything is perfect.Is: How do you know she wont see them?Blair: Cause their not all over school, only in the test offices and head-offices.Is: She'll be caught red-handed.

_**Gossip Girl: More like pale, ashy, and un-lotioned-handed**_.

Blair: Camera's is perfect. And plus it looks like I care about the school.Is: (bursts out laughing) Blair you're just too bad.

_**Gossip Girl: Actually, with this crack-job plan, B is just too good.**_

While on the bus, Dan sits down and spots Vanessa.Dan: Hey Vanessa. VANESSA!!Vanessa: (turns around and then walks to Dan) Hey, mind if I sit here?

_**Gossip Girl: Oh gosh, this is such a problem. I have to report HER too now?**_

Vanessa: Where's Serena?

_**Gossip Girl: In her limo. You know the people who CAN afford it, rather then you're cheap "Tough Kids" Camera. My maid's daughter doesn't even use that**_.

Dan: She's getting a ride.

_**Gossip Girl: More like a spa in a car.**_

Vanessa: Great. So how come you didn't call me last night after you got home?Dan: because you fully walked me home.Vanessa: (laughs) how is everything? Jenny, Rufus?Dan: Fine, she wanted to talk to me though. But I was going to miss this if I didn't leave right then.Vanessa: Oh, well, you'll get to her. (Laughs) You're a great big brother.

_**Gossip Girl: HA HA! Well if that isn't the under statement of the year.**__****_

Dan: You really think so?

Vanessa: I really know so.

_**Gossip Girl: This explains why you're dumber then a flag-pole.**_

Dan: So what are you doing tonight?

Vanessa: Editing, watching… crying cause I have nothing.

_**Gossip Girl: True. And weep cause with S in the picture, you'll have less then nothing. And were not talking about the documentary.**_

Dan: Oooh, sucky evening.

Vanessa: I wish you knew.

Dan: Why don't I help make it better? Can I come over?

_**Gossip Girl: To her house, or the un-faithful boyfriend side? N is there, and might add; with his date after school he will love it.**_

Vanessa: (laughs) Sure.

_**Gossip Girl: At the end of this evening, you won't be sure of anything V.**_

It's now after school. After a boring day of listening in class, and not really having much interesting chatter, Blair can't wait. Plan in action. But it's too soon; Blair has to watch her before she changes her mind.

Blair: Hey Jenny, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Missed you today.

_**Gossip Girl: Careful Julia Roberts, that acting award is lingering over B's head.**_

Jenny: (beams of happiness) me?! You did? Really?

Blair: (Wide smile) Yeah I did. Now do you want to come home with me?

_**Gossip Girl: Like she's some stray dog, well if you look at it from B's point of view she is.**_

Nate has been waiting at the "Starbucks" for almost a half an hour. Where was Serena?

_**Gossip Girl: Could she be with her boyfriend Dan? Oh no, faithfulness is only in the movies. At lately, not that even.**_

Just when Nate was starting to walk away, he saw Serena emerging from a cab. Looking more gorgeous then words can describe. She was wearing White dress pants, and white tank top, and black half top on top. With White hoops, and white beaded bracelets, she looked like a movie star.

_**Gossip Girl: Even better actually.**_

Nate: Serena, you look… great.

Serena: Thank you. Sit, do you want anything?

Nate: Of course, its star bucks. (Laughs)

Serena: (Laughs) your right! Well I'm going to get us both triple chocolate frappachinos, that is your favorite right?

Nate: (gives her a small smile) Right.

_**Gossip Girl: Then how come every time you and B are spotted here, she's always buying you guy's light-fat teas? Is it because you like them as well, or **_**because she just doesn't know your favorite?**

It has now turned 6 o'clock and its winter time. So it's pretty dark. Blair and Jenny have taken a cab to school. The pay the "friendly" cab driver, and got out.

Jenny: Is your mom meeting us here?

Blair: She's not coming.

Jenny: But the plan…

Blair: Don't worry, she looked at it without me, and left the doors unlocked. She's so forgetful it's not even funny.

_**Gossip Girl: I remember your 14**__**th**__** birthday B, and it was pretty funny. Whose mom doesn't remember their own daughter's birthday? And remember you heard it here.**_

Jenny: (nervously) Oh okay… (Starts to walk to the entrance of Constance school) Will you be out here when I come out?

Blair: Of course. Now hurry in.

Jenny: Okay. (Goes in the school)

_**Gossip Girl: **__**Go in a student, come our slaughtered. I hope you don't make a mess. Looks like in life is a tennis game, the ball keeps going back and fourth. Looks like little J has to dive to get hit that ball, but will it only result in her getting bruised elbows? Spotted: Little J heading into the Constance after hours, and we all know she's not getting her homework. S and N in Star bucks, I hope threes some alcohol in those drinks. C waiting around B's apartment, either **__**stand**__** down or be stood up C. either hit that ball back, or be nervously running around in your court. In the end you **__**never know where the ball is going to land. It's time to for the end game shot. And as for me, the balls in my court now.**_

_**You know you want to be me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	6. No is just not Acceptable

_**Good Evening**__** Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here.**__** Well looks like everyone switched off or broke their lamps, and are in utter darkness. With nowhere to go, and nothing to see, what will our UES bump into? Spotted: B outside of Constance shivering and cold, looks like B never switched off her lamp, looks like she never had one to begin with. Seems she's been sleeping in the darkness for a long time, and I just can't wait for her to wake up. N and S spotted talking discreetly in Starbucks over some frappachinos, looks like the light is off for the both of you. And that's just the way you like it. C taking a cab back to his penthouse, angry face, drink opened, and lamp broken. The likes of it are that even though our UES turned of their lights, they are still wondering what could have happened just before. And as for me, I live with the lamplight on.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nate: Serena, I've really missed you.

Serena: Same, but we can NEVER be.

_**Gossip Girl: Didn't**__** you get the memo **__**S,**__** never is not an answer anymore.**_

Nate: Why because of Dan, Blair?

Serena: No, yes, (confused) I don't know.

_**Gossip Girl: Confused again S, isn't that what you got in this mess?**_

Nate: Well I'm going to help clear it up, I'm breaking up with Blair.

Serena: Nate, you can't! She loves you!

Nate: And I love you!

_**Gossip Girl: And I love the drama that's going to happen after that statement.**_

Serena: You what?! (Stands up)

Nate: Serena I'm sorry. (stands up)

Serena: No Nate, you can't love, and I cant love you. It's physically impossible, it's emotionally impossible.

_**Gossip Girl: Don't forget S, impossible **__**Is**__** just possible with an "im"**_

Nate: I can't help the way I feel.

Serena: Yeah, but I can. Goodbye Nate.

Serena exits the Starbucks. Nate sits back down in his seat, feeling lost, confused, and stunned.

_**Gossip girl: And don't forget… heart-broken.**_

Blair stands outside the Constance school, looking as cold as ever.

_**Gossip Girl: And I'm not talking about the weather.**_

Blair: Damn it, when will she come out already…

Inside the school, scared and terrified, Jenny opens the door to "test offices" looks around and then enters. She opens the cabinet titled "Grade 12: History" looks though the date the test is supposed to be handed out and finds the one Blair and her friends want. She quickly swipes it, and wonders this is her last chances to think.

_**Gossip Girl: That's how you know she's already doomed.**_

Deciding. She takes the test and hurries outside. She can't wait to see the happy look on Blair's face. As the wind hits her, she breaks out into a fast walk. She sees a cab, and Blair rolls down her window.

_**Gossip Girl: And here I was thinking, she would open the door, and give little J a big hit in the knee.**_

Blair: Get in.

Jenny enters the car.

Blair: do you have it?

_**Gossip Girl: I'm sure she loves the hello and how are you B.**_

Jenny: (beams) of course.

Blair: Good. Congratulations, come sit with me at lunch tomorrow.

Jenny: Really? (Stops) I mean, of course.

You can see Jenny Humphrey's Brooklyn loft approaching.

Blair: Well looks you have to go, you stop here.

_**Gossip Girl: And so does your life. You may step out, little J.**_

Chuck is in his room. He's drunk, and is calling Blair. She picks up on the 2nd ring.

Blair: Hello?

Chuck: (drunk) Blaiirrr. You are just soooo sexy. And I wish... Wish, I so wish you were wish wish you here right now.

Blair: Chuck?! Bass, are you drunk?

Chuck: Of your loveeee.

_**Gossip Girl: I here the non-existent kind is the one with most alcohol poisoning.**_

Blair: There is no love. Is… Oh my god, Is Nate there?

Chuck: No, so you can be.

Blair: Get it through your mind, I love Nate.

_**Gossip Girl: For your sake, I do hope love conquers all.**_

Chuck: Blair… Blair shhh, Nate might come!

Blair hangs up the phone feeling pissed off. Nothing like a little freshmen revenge will make everything okay.

_**Gossip Girl: And tomorrow will be a classic.**_

The next morning Jenny wakes up. She does her normal routine, and sits down for breakfast.

Rufus: Hey kiddo, why did you get home so late last night?

Jenny: With friends.

_**Gossip Girl: If that's the term you want to use for the vindicator of your life.**_

Rufus: Oh, is everything okay? (Looks concerned)

Jenny: Just fine dad.

Rufus: Don't sound like it.

_**Gossip Girl: Like you know how anything sounds, I've heard your music.**_

Jenny: I'm just worried for some exams.

_**Gossip Girl: **__**Who's**__** yours or Blair's?**_

Rufus: Oh well good luck.

_**Gossip Girl: Luck, pfft you need the whole clan of lapricons to get her out of this daddy. And playing your sucky music won't help her get in this time.**_

Jenny: Yeah, and I'm going to leave.

Rufus: Okay be safe

_**Gossip Girl: Oh R, don't you know the Queen B is out again, and this time: there is no vaccination.**_

And with that, Jenny closes the door and starts walking to the bus stop. After 15 minutes, the bus comes and Jenny quietly enters. Looking for somewhere to sit, she spots Vanessa.

_**Gossip Girl: Two times in Two Days? You need to seriously buy a car.**_

Jenny: Vanessa?!

Vanessa: (smiles) Good Morning.

Jenny: Can I sit?

_**Gossip Girl: If you don't who else will?**_

Vanessa: Of course.

Jenny: So what's going on?

Vanessa: Uh… can I trust you with something?

Jenny: Yes… what is it? (Smiles)

Vanessa: I think… I think I like Dan.

_**Gossip Girl: I'm so surprised that I don't care.**_

Jenny: My brother Dan?

Vanessa: I know.

Jenny: No I mean, he's dating Serena.

_**Gossip Girl: For now. And now, is what it's all about.**_

Serena steps outside of her hotel, to see Nate waiting outside a limo.

Serena: I don't want to see you.

_**Gossip Girl: Are you dumb? How can you not want to see that?**_

Nate: But I want to talk to you.

Serena: There's nothing you can say.

Nate: But that's all I can say.

_**Gossip Girl: Normal people speaking in riddles: UGH! S and N speaking in sex-code: HOT!**_

Serena steps into the limo, and looks out the window.

Nate: Serena?

Serena: (looks at him). Yeah?

Nate: I'm sorry; I'm breaking up with her. Today.

Serena: (tears up) It would be all my fault.

Nate: Yeah it would.

Nate then kisses her and she holds him so close, because she knows that no matter who or what comes in the way she loves Nate. And she will use any excuse, any accident to be with him. Nate breaks off the kiss.

Nate: Let's go somewhere today. Not to school, not home. Somewhere together.

_**Gossip Girl: Hmm**______**the**__** biggest bombs come in pairs.**_

Serena: I can't! Nate don't you understand?! It's like your dense. I CANT BE WITH YOU! No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I love you, it's over. Were over. If I saw you earlier on in life.. Maybe.

_**Gossip Girl: Unfortunately for the both of us, you **__**can't**__** live off maybes.**_

Nate: Serena, I'm going to break up with Blair, and all you have to do is break up with Dan. And everything is going to be okay.

Serena: Break up with – Break up with Dan?! No, oh god, no! Why wasn't I thinking of him…

_**Gossip Girl: I can give you a million and one reasons.**_

Serena: this is over. I don't care about you and I don't care about us. I care about Dan and Blair. Because we cant see each other. Don't stop by in the morning. Don't visit my place. It's not that your un-invited it's that you're un-welcome.

_**Gossip Girl: that's a little bittersweet, my favorite flavor.**_

Nate: I know you don't mean that.

Serena: You don't know anything about me. You're like a tennis ball; you go to Blair and me, Blair and me, Blair and me.

_**Gossip Girl: Hate to say it Nate but looks like, game set and match.**_

Serena: And I'm not playing with you anymore. Its cause you suck, it's because I do.

Nate: Serena, please. I love you!

Serena: I know, and that's the problem.

_**Gossip Girl: Oh how wrong you are. That's not even the outer shell of the problem.**_

The see Constance/St.Judes in the distance and 30 seconds of awkward silence later, Serena steps out the car. She quickly spots Blair, gets out the car, and runs up to her. And hugs her.

Serena: I love you, B.

Blair: I love you, S. Is everything okay?

Serena: Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry... we, us, let's meet up tonight.

Blair: Sure, I have too much to tell you.

_**Gossip Girl: HA! Oh Blair, if you only knew.**_

Serena: that's great.

The bell rings, and the students are submitted in their separate schools. After about 4 classes, and a boring lecture, B is out of class. She is headed to the doors, to head to be with her friends and lunch when she hears…

Announcer: Jenny Humphrey, will you please report to the headmaster's office? That's Jenny Humphrey.

Blair smiles to herself, and then quickly speeds up. She runs to the steps to find Serena. Kati, Isabel, and 2 other girls named: Brooke and Sophia there.

_**Gossip Girl: No Little J, a sign or a sacrifice?**_

Blair: Is, can I talk to you for a moment?

Is: Sure.

Is gets up and moves down a couple steps to talk to Blair in private. She is secretly loving the envy she is getting from the all the girls but Serena.

Blair: They called down Jenny's name. She's been caught!

_**Gossip Girl: Caught with the plan, or **__**caught wearing those clothes during the plan?**_

Is: (laughs louder then needed) Blair you are a genius.

_**Gossip Girl: B? Genius? NO I'm sure the show she got it off of must be.**_

Blair: I know. And I can squeeze her out anytime needed. She is such a rag-cloth.

_**Gossip Girl: Add more water. Looks like the cloth is drying up.**_

After hearing the announcements Jenny heads to the headmasters office. She knocks on the door. And hears a soft "come in".

Jenny: Hi Headmaster Addison, it's me Jenny.

Headmaster Addison: Ah, Jenny Humphrey.

_**Gossip Girl: Ah, the first person to say her full name, and not say "who?"**_

Jenny: You wanted to see me?

Headmaster Addison: Yes dear, I did. Would it interest you to know that there are cameras in this school? We here at Constance Billard take a very strict look into discipline. We understand collage, university, your future is on the line for every more you make.

_**Gossip Girl: and that's why you prosecute them to fullest extreme.**_

Headmaster Addison pulls out a small roll out TV and shows Jenny the clip of her stealing the test last night. Jenny slightly tears up.

Jenny: I – uh- He- He- (cries) Oh my god, I knew it was a mistake.

Headmaster Addison: At least you knew. I'm sorry Jenny, you're a good student, perfect attendance, great behavior, but if I take it easy on you, I should have taken it easy on everyone. You stole answers to a very high standard test. I have to harshly suspend you. Your future is over.

_**Gossip Girl: And with that, so is your life. No **__**is only a speed-bump on the way to getting what you want. We hear no everyday; it just depends on whether we want to act towards it. Spotted: C not showing up to school, but kissing random girls and taking them to the back. Looks like No is not in his vocabulary because he's never really heard it. N spotted entering school without being able to tear his eyes of S, **__**will you obey the "no" or triumph it? J spotted shivering while entering the headmaster's office. No social life, no backbone, no future. No is not an answer to most it's a statement. And as for me, No is just not a restriction.**_

_**You love you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	7. Come in the door's open

_**Good Afternoon Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. What are consequences? **__**Is it a punishment for doing something wrong, or a reward? And if we can get the bitter-sweet consequence does it **__**make it**__** all worth it? Spotted**__**: Little J crying in Tough-Blood's office, doesn't look like she's taking her consequence as a punishment or a reward, looks like she's taking it as a death sentence. N facing up to his consequences looks like it's a reward but for whom, and which relationship? S talking furiously with K and I, talking with those too… now that's a punishment. Whether a reward or a punishment we all have to face up sometime. And as for me, consequence is nothing but a big word.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Headmaster Addison: I'm going to have to suspend you, your lucky I don't expel you.

Jenny: Thank you headmaster, for how many days maam?

Headmaster Addison: A week. I'm really sorry Jenny.

Jenny: (sniffles) Oh no, thank you. Good deal, thank you.

Headmaster Addison: (looks down) you're dismissed dear.

Jenny: Thank you.

_**Gossip Girl: Thank you is right, were free of a wanna-bee and little J is free of a social life. The faster your lead on, the sooner you lose your way.**_

Nate is thinking about Serena, he can't get her out of his mind. But what should he do, hurt his perfect girlfriend, or let his dream girl hurt him?

Nate: Chuck, you home?

Chuck: Yeah man.

Nate: Finally, where have you been like all day and yesterday?

_**Gossip Girl: Thinking about your girlfriend or with your girlfriend.**_

Chuck: Tapping some women ass man!

_**Gossip Girl: Or more like being tapped on the head with a women's backhand.**_

Nate: Yeah dude, finally out of that slump I see?

Chuck: I was never in a slump.

_**Gossip Girl: True it was more like a black hole, and we have a feeling it's not done sucking everything in.**_

Kati: So like what's up with Jenny?

Isabelle: You'll know soon.

Serena: (smiles) do you know something we don't?

_**Gossip Girl: Better question, do you know anything at all.**_

Isabelle: (laughs) Uhm… nope.

Serena: (rolls her eyes) I don't care. It's Jenny Humphrey were friends she'll tell me.

Kati: Well not mine. So well does she get squished like an ant?

_**Gossip Girl: No, she gets squished like a worm. And were not calling this one safe, until the oozing stops.**_

The bell rings, and the girls all return to their classes, and have a boring day. They have art, history, and a study hall block. Serena and Blair are luckily in the same class for Study Hall so they sit next to each other. And study… the Upper East Side life.

Serena: You did that?!

Blair: I feel bad, not.

Serena: What did she do?

_**Gossip Girl: What did she have to?**_

Blair: You know that picture on my birthday of Nate hugging that girl, yeah that was Jenny.

_**Gossip Girl: Don't look at me guys; I only had everything to do with it.**_

Serena: Jenny Humphrey?

Blair: More like Jenny humps for free… (Bursts out into laughter)

Serena: (laughs) Oh my god, Blair! How do you know anyway?

_**Blair/ Gossip Girl at the same time: Gossip girl.**_

Serena: (raises on eyebrow) Are you sure you can trust her?

Blair: No, but she never dishes out false gossip. She may get a miss-understanding but it's never made up.

_**Gossip Girl: I am so glad I have naïve readers like you. And keep reading, the next chapters not a punch in the face, it's a knockout.**_

Vanessa and Dan are in Vanessa's room. Dan left school, and came straight to Vanessa's house for talking, fun, and food.

Vanessa: How was school?

Dan: Boring, fun, stupid, and entertaining.

_**Gossip Girl: Don't forget, scandalous.**_

Vanessa: That's a lot of feeling.

Dan: It's just right for that crazy school. I'm glad at least I have a real friend outside of it.

Vanessa: A real friend? You mean a best friend?

_**Gossip Girl: Take a look at yourself V, how can you be best anything?**_

Dan: (laughs) Yeah, a best friend.

Vanessa: And you and Serena?

Dan: I feel like she doesn't notice me anymore, like she just forgot to care.

_**Gossip Girl: At least she did that, the rest of the world remembered not to care.**_

Vanessa: Why don't you guys break up?

_**Gossip Girl: Why so eager?**_

Dan: I don't know, I guess I think it's just a phase.

Vanessa: Phases pass.

_**Gossip Girl: Personalities don't.**_

Dan: (hugs Vanessa) I just really want everything to be okay.

Vanessa: (hugs back) It will. It is after all Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Dan: (laughs) you make everything okay you know.

_**Gossip Girl: You make everything uncool, you already knew.**_

Vanessa and Dan stare into each other's eyes, and then Dan moves closer into Vanessa and kisses her. She takes of the hoop earrings she was wearing and looks into Dan's eyes. After briefly pulling away, Vanessa and Dan are going at it. Vanessa takes her t-shirt off, and looks at Dan, then looks at his lips, and kisses them ever so gently. Looks likes he's a little more eager, and quickly roughens it, and throws her on the bed, and takes of his shirt, and then gets up, goes to the door, closes and locks it. He goes back to the bed, and starts kecking Vanessa as she moans and says his name, Vanessa quickly takes of Dan's belt, and he looks into her eyes while she does, and then the make love. A good 3 minutes and 30 seconds of love making later, Vanessa and Dan are lying on their backs looking at the ceiling.

Vanessa: What did we just do? Ughh.. NO!

Dan: (frustrated sigh) Oh god, and Serena. (Sits up) My girlfriend, I just cheated on her.

_**Gossip Girl: I have a tingling sensation, that that's a feeling that's mutual.**_

Vanessa: (Angry Sigh) were so dumb... I can't believe we just did that. How could I?

_**Gossip Girl: I don't know, no friends and sexual tension?**_

Dan: Vanessa… I and Serena love each other.

Vanessa: Dan, as much as I regret what we just did, I still can't help the way I feel about you. I still have strong feelings for you.

Vanessa looks at Dan's lips and kisses them, and Dan rubs his hands in her hair, and doesn't fight. After 2 minutes of a major make out session, Dan pulls away.

_**Gossip Girl: Oh my god, I just gorged my eyes out with my freshly painted nails!**_

Dan: I love you too Vanessa.

Vanessa: Then let's be together.

Dan: We cant, you know that. I'm with Serena.

Vanessa: Break up with her… please Dan, I love you so much.

_**Gossip Girl: This is like re-run of Young and the Restless… when is someone going to die?**_

Dan: I can't.

Dan re-dresses himself in a hurry, looks back at Vanessa, and unlocks, and opens the door and walks out. Leaving Vanessa, heartbroken, sad, and in love with Dan once more.

_**Gossip Girl: As much as I love cheating and affairs, if I throw up again, I'm really going to the ruin the expensive Valera carpet my mom got. Winners never lose, but cheaters get the best of both worlds.**_

Serena goes to Blair's house after school. At this point, it's about 7 pm, and they have "Hollywood Insider" on, and are painting each others toe nails.

Serena: I miss this.

Blair: I miss you.

_**Gossip Girl: This is so cute; it's like "Sister, Sister". Can't wait till this cancelled too.**_

Serena: Awww, you're so sweet. After everything we've been through, we're finally okay.

Blair: Don't worry, we always will be.

Serena: Godspeed to that. (Laughs)

Blair: (laughs) Godspeed.

Blair's room intercom buzzes. Serena gets up and answers it for her. It's like Serena and Blair are over each others houses so often, it's like family.

_**Gossip Girl: And that's why families are torn apart everyday, there's a B and S in every household.**_

Maid: Hello Serena dear, a nice little girl is her to see you guys.

Serena: Send her up then. (Turns of intercom, and faces Blair) Who could that be?

Blair: (looking at television) ASHLEY TISDALE GOT A NOSE JOB?!

_**Gossip Girl: Ugh… you are so late you're like last years calendar.**_

Serena: (laughs) you didn't know?

Blair: You did? (Laughs)

The door opens, and Jenny is there wearing dark blue jeans, a dark blue sweeter with black swirls on it, and black lace underneath. Accessorizing with black hoops, and a black thick bracelet.

_**Gossip Girl: Which scene from "Nightmare in Elm Street" did you come out from?**_

Serena: Jenny… why are you here? Aren't you suspended or deported or something?

Jenny: (fake laughs) very funny Serena, did you get that out of a Mickey Mouse joke book?

Serena: No, I got it out of your last diary entry.

Jenny: (looks down knowing she has no comeback) Can I talk to you guys?

Blair: (laughs) Jenny, just go. No one here needs you or wants you.

_**Gossip Girl: what I've been trying to tell her from day 1. **_

Jenny: I did you a favor, and you screwed me over.

Serena: What are you, new? Blair does that to everyone. Don't waste your time, make it well spent.

Jenny: I really hate you guys. Both of you, all of you.

_**Gossip Girl: I can't even begin to tell you how mutual that feeling is. Especially from Queen B. Buzz, Buzz Little J, get ready for the sting.**_

Blair: whatever, go.

Jenny: You killed my future!

_**Gossip Girl: If B really did kill your future, my guess is you'll never find the murder weapon.**_

Serena: Jenny calm down, I know the story.

Jenny: No Serena she ruined my life.

_**Gossip Girl: If she ruined your life, why are you standing there right now?**_

Blair: Jenny, don't you get it. You touched Nate, you hugged him. It ended up on Gossip Girl for the world to see. It humiliated me, it destroyed me. And I only give back what I get.

Jenny: Because I spent some time with your boyfriend?

Blair: No, because you don't have one of your own, so you got your hands on mine.

Jenny: I don't care what you guys say or what you think both of you. Even you Serena.

Serena: Then you probably want to return that costume to the thrift store you stole it from.

_**Gossip Girl: Little word of advice Little J, don't step to B, and S step away from them.**_

Jenny: You were my friend.

Serena: Until you made me your enemy.

Serena gets up and starts walking over to Jenny until she is right up in her face.

Serena: You're out of control with anger and are lashing it out on me when I never did anything, and by the way watch the way you talk to me, or you'll never talk again.

_**Gossip Girl: You need some Ice Little J, because I can feel that burn from here. **_

Jenny: I hate you, you could have stopped it.

Blair: She didn't know. And why should she? You ruined me, so I'll destroy you.

Blair gets up, and stands right beside Serena and all up in Jenny's face. Serena then notices that Blair is there too and doesn't want Jenny to feel to ganged up on so she sits down on the bed a few feet away from Jenny and Blair.

Blair: Get out. Now, leave Jenny, and do me a favor and don't come back.

Jenny: You'll regret this. Blair.

Blair: I already do. GET OUT JENNY. NOW!

_**Gossip Girl: that was a little cold B, start treating people like their **__**In**__** your home and not in your way. After all, when you come to someone's home, you want to tell loved, and wanted, and felt like you can be comfortable, but not unless the house is melting with lies and the doors are locked. Spotted: D leaving V's house looking pink, did you comfortable at V's house because looks like it melted just a second after you left, Little J crying as she left B's house. Hmm… looks like your tears was the melt, and S is the cloth that dried it up, But how long until there's nothing left to dry it up, and she goes down under? N walking to S's house, that house might have been safe before, but it's melting like wet wax now. And as for me, my doors are always open.**_

_**You know you want me, Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


End file.
